A new adventure
by Zealex96
Summary: A different version of the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh!, made by me. A new student arrives to the Heartland Accademy, and suddenly after the Barian's attack starts: will Yuma and his group win against the new treat? I'm not English, so please try to forgive my mistakes :D


The sun was shining on Heartland city, where everyone was rushing to go somewhere.

Expecially a boy that the whole city knows: the WDC champion, Yuma Tsukumo.

The boy was running as fast as he could, as he woke up late and is probably arriving late at school.

"Oh man, I'm arriving late this morning, again!" shouted Yuma.

The Emperor's Key at Yuma's neck started shining a little and Astral appeared next to the boy.

"You know, Yuma, you should not wake up so late every morning: it could be better for you, also for your Duels" said Astral with a bit cocky attitude.

"You're trying to say that I'm not focused in my Duels?!" said Yuma while stopping his rush.

"I was only warning you: don't get angry when unneeded…"

"…Uff… I've no time to listen to you: I have to get to school in time!"

After Yuma said that, he began to run again.

"Anyway, I think today's going to be a good day! I'll win every Duel because I'm felling the flow!"

After a big rush, Yuma arrived at school 5 minutes before the bell's ring, so he could speak a little with his friends (Bronk, Tori, Flip, Caswell, Cathy, Anna, Rei)

"Good morning, guys!" said Yuma while entering in his class. All of his friends turned to face him as soon as they heard his voice.

"Good morning, Yuma!" replied his friends

"Late as usual, huh?!" added Tori

"Eheheh, I didn't hear the alarm" replied Yuma, who used the first excuse he found

"Hey Yuma, did you hear the new?" said Caswell

"No, I didn't. What's that?" answered Yuma with curiosity

"It seems that a new student is going to be in our class!" explained Caswell

"A new student? Seriously?" asked Yuma

"Yes! He's going to be introduced from today!" said Caswell. After that, the bell rang and everyone went to its seat.

Professor Kay entered the class a few seconds later. After he entered the class, a boy followed him: he had "devil-little-horned" brown hair, brown eyes, brown eyebrows and a medium-tanned skin. While going down to the desk, he felt a bit nervous because everyone eyes were pointed at him.

"Can I have your attention please?" said Mr. Kay when both him and the new guy arrived to the desk. "I'm glad to introduce you, your new classmate! So now, why don't you introduce yourself to everyone?"

"R-Right" said the boy

"Hi everyone! My name is Alex Zephyr: glad to meet you all. I'll try my best to make you not regret my arrival here"

"Right, now go and seat. There's a seat next to Anna, right there" said Mr. Kay while pointing the free seat

"Thanks, I'm going" said Alex, who went to the free seat.

When he sat and took out his school material from his bag, Mr. Kay started with his math lesson

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Anna Kaboom" said the red-haired girl to the boy

"Nice to meet you, Anna. Even if you already know my name, I'm Alex Zephyr" said Alex

"We may now listen to the lesson: we can talk later" replied Anna

"I agree with you" said Alex.

Let's go straight to the end of the lessons: I don't think you want me to describe a math lesson XD

"…Phew! It finally ended! This lesson was really boring!" sai Yuma stretching his arms

"I agree with you: today lesson was so boring that I was going to fall asleep" said Bronk

"Right! I can't look forward to Duel! Let's go, Bronk! Rei, are you joining us?" asked Yuma to his orange-spiked-haired friend

"Of course I'm coming, but I'm not going to Duel… You know I'm not that strong…" said Rei a little embarrassed.

"Wait guys!"

The group turned back and saw Anna and Alex coming.

"Aren't you all going to introduce yourselves to Alex?" asked Anna

"Oh yeah, sorry, we forgot!" replied Yuma

"No problem" said Anna

The group introduced to the new student.

"So Alex: are you good at Dueling?" asked Yuma to the boy, who seemed to become perplexed because of the question

"…You ok?" asked Tori

"…What? Oh! Yes, sorry, I was thinking to another thing: I like Dueling, but I'm not that good…". Alex was a bit embarrassed while saying this

"So you're a learner…" said Bronk. "How about Dueling with me? I could show you how experience makes the difference"

"Well, okay, but don't be to rude please"

"Don't worry man"

After Bronk said this, the group of friends went out to the court yard.

The first Duel of Alex, the new student, is going to begin: is Bronk going to win? Or this Duel will be different from what everyone thinks?


End file.
